Speed and agility are critical in numerous sports and other activities. However, motion in predictable patterns and/or on agility courses can be seen in advance and can be quickly learned by athletes. Existing training systems include stationary courses such as ladder drills, running through tires, or basketball “suicide” drills. Further systems exist, such as targeted chasing systems wherein an athlete moves as rapidly as possible towards a selected one of a set of illuminable lights. However, the selectively illuminable lights are stationary and thus the athlete can quickly adapt and/or anticipate the illumination sequence and/or memorize the locations of the fixed number of illuminable lights. In actual play, however, the motion may be unpredictable, and athletes must be able to still move quickly.